


Mouths of Babes

by Alistra (ALeaseInWonderland)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeaseInWonderland/pseuds/Alistra
Summary: Children often come up with unexpected questions.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Mouths of Babes

Clint Barton is experienced in espionage and has handled hostage situations with a level head. He makes a habit of not giving away visual confirmation if something catches him by surprise. Right now, he is mopping up the coffee he's just spit all over the sink over something he's overheard from the living room.  
On the couch, his six-year-old daughter has wormed her way into his partner's lap, finding herself on the receiving end of a much better poker face.

"I said," she lisps, "are you a _Virgin Auntie_? Because Mommy left on the tv and the man on the news said you, and Daddy and uncle Tony and uncle Steve were _Virgin Aunties_. But only you are my auntie, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Natasha smiles, stroking Lila's hair. "Maybe you shouldn't be watching the news by yourself. And I believe the word they were using was 'vigilante'."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a spectacularly bad day yesterday, so I cheered myself up with a cute extended drabble.  
> Hope this cheers anyone else's day.  
> Unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
